Janes Story (An insight to how Eric became the way he did)
by FanfictionDivergent
Summary: Jane Wedney grew up in Candor never feeling like she belonged. For her, honesty was hard. So on her 16th birthday she made a bold decision. She tranfered Faction. Join Jane as she undergoes the trials and challenges of initiation. Will Jane make it through Dauntless and Why is she developing a growing attraction to Eric, the most hated person in her class.


Divergent Fan fiction

Jane Wedney looked in the mirror for the last time before the choosing ceremony. Her candor uniform was as it always had been. Black and white. Thats the thing about her faction. Everything was black and white. Not just the cloths. What they said, what they did. Honesty was compulsery and everything was seen exactly as it was. Jane had always thought that was a very plain and boring way of looking at things. She had never been very good at that. Where most candor told the truth always Jane sometimes didnt feel comfortable doing that. She lied. Which is why she knew today she would chose a diverent faction. Her aptitude tests had given her the result of Dauntless. Not that she was suprised much by it. She had always been brave, from when she was a child and tried to climb to the roof of the candor justice builiding. Obviously her parents had stoped her. I think they knew there was a chance she wouldnt be staying in Candor forever after that. Janes parents knew Jane was going to chose different today. She had told them. Another feature of the Candor faction. A lot of children told their parents about their aptitude results. Janes mum called to her from downstairs. It was time to go.

It was only on their way to the choosing ceremony that Jane started to get nervous. "Are you nervous sweetie?" janes mum asked. "no" jane replied. _LIE._ Her mother knew she was lying. They had been taught in the Candor faction how to distinguish if someone was telling the truth or not. "its okay Jane, You can chose whatever you want today, we will always love you. Even if were disapointed by your choice" Jane's Dad said. Although this was comforting it didnt stop Jane from worrying. All her life she had dreamed of this moment when she would break away from the confinment of her Faction and be free but now that it was actually happening her stomach was in knots. They finally arrived at the ceremony. Rows upon rows of people siting in an auditorium type room. Each faction was given their own section in the rows of seats. Abnegation, Candor, Dauntless, Amity and Erudite. Jane glanced over at Dauntless. Unlike the other factions sitting patiently in their seats most of dauntless were standing up shouting ,laughing,whistling. Having fun. It was almost as if they were at a concert, not a choosing ceremony. Jane and all the other 16 year olds lined up in a line in frount of the five bowl. Each bowl was filled with something to represent each faction. What each teenager had to do was cut themselves and drop their blood in the faction bowl of their choice. Then they would follow that faction back to their living quaters. The presenter of the choosing ceremony this year was Marcus Eaton leader of Abnegation. He called out each persons name one by one until he reached Janes name. She approached the five bowls and took the knife from Marcus Eaton cringing as she made a cut in her hand. She took one more look at they autiorium. She saw they candor sitting dutifully in their seats and her eyes than drifting to the dauntless still seeming to be having fun yet paying attention. In that moment she knew she was making the right choice. She droped her blood over the Dauntless bowl of burning coles. She heard a slight sizzle and thenan eruption of cheers coming from the dauntless side of the auditorium. They were congradulating her. She shook Marcus' hand and headed over to the rest of the Dauntless. The rest of the choosing ceremony flew by. There was great contraversy when Marcus Eatons son ended up transfering from Abnegation to Dauntless. A very rare and unusual thing to happen since Abnegation and Dauntless very different from each other. But apart from that there were no other real shockers. When The ceremony came to and end and it was time for each faction to go Jane was suprised to find that the Daunltess started running. Jane wasnt particularly a fast runner, she was quite short only 5,,3 but she managed to keep up nonetheless. Her heart was beating so loud she felt amazing as they ran through the streets and then began climbing the railway bridge. She didnt think as she started climbing feeling more free than she ever had before. When they reached the top and boy called out " get ready to jump" as the train came into few. It was then Jane realised what they had to do. They had to jump onto the moving train. That was crazy! she began running along the side of the railway following the other dauntless initiates and transfers as the neared the train. It was going at around 60 miles and hour and was not goint to slow down. As it appeared next to her she quickly grabed a door handle and tried to manover her leg onto the platform of the train. Eventually she managed to grip it and hauled herself into the train. She fell against the wall of the train immediately exhausted. A few Dauntless bred initiates smirked at her. Clearly at how un fit she was. She definetely was not used to running and climbing. They seems unaffected by it then again they grew up like this. She stayed with the other transfers until the train started to near what was probably the roof of the Dauntless complex. Great another jump. She got her position and got ready to jump onto the roof as everyone else. There was a terrifying gap between the train and the roof. If you lost your footing or didn't jump far enough you would go plummeting to your death. This was where her height would be a disadvantage to her. She would need to have a good run off. She perched herself at the back of the train far away from the door and ran. She took a big leap. She was in the air for around 3 seconds and then she landed with a thump on the rood scratching her knees. They were bleeding but she was so pumped with adrenaline she didn't really notice. One of the instructors Janet was her name was beckoning for everyone to gather round her. she was standing on the edge of the roof and looking down. They were later to find out that they had to jump. There were protests from everyone. Jane gasped. She had no idea what they would land on. Janet asked for volunteers but everyone looked hesitant including Janet. She didn't feel like being the first jumper either. Eventually a Dauntless born initiate was hoaxed into it and stood up on the ledge. He closed his eyes and jumped over the roof screaming at the top of his lungs. Eventually the screams died out. It appeared he had landed. "ok who's next" the other instructor Mark shouted. Jane didnt realise what she was doing before she put her hand up. "ha good luck shortie"a guy behind her said smirking. Clearly janes size had given them the impression that she was weak, this only made her more determined to prove them wrong. She steped up on the ledge. Turned around and stuck her tongue out at the guy who called her shortie. She then jumped. The thrill was amazing. Jane had never experienced anything like it before. She plummeted downwards. The fall seemed endless until eventually she landed..on a net! She was lying on a net. She burst out laughing as someone helped her off the net, another instructor called Mark. " That was awesome!" jane gasped. "don't get to exited ,this is only the beginning" Mark said seriously. Despite what the instuctor had said Jane was proud of herself. Second jumper, that wasnt too bad.

When everyone had jumped the instructors split them into different groups. Transfer initiates and Dauntless born were going to be trained seperately yet assessed together. They were later to find out that not everyone was going to earn a place in Dauntless. That didn't go down too well. Jane being raised in Candor couldnt help herslef, she protested "thats not fair!" she explained. Then she was off "you cant not let anyone into a faction simply because they are not up to your standards, its completely unjust". Mark seemed like he was about to blow up. He walked over to jane in an intimidating manor. "listen here brat, your not in Candor anymore, your in Dauntless and that means you suck it up, justice may be your thing but its not ours so get used to it". He said it in a whisper. Jane would have prefered if he had shouted. All eyes were on her. She felt an overwhelming surge of embarrassment. Only there an hour and she had already put her foot in it. Truthfully, she was scared. Jane wasn't particulary strong and a lot shorter then the other initiates. The thought of being factionless terrified her. She made a commitment to herself in that moment. She would work so hard, harder than she had at anything else to earn her a place in Dauntless. " Alright initiates lets show you guys your sleeping quaters".

Their sleeping arrangments werent particularly desirable but Jane didnt mind. She was so tired after the eventful day that she would have slept on the floor. The only problem was the sharing with the boys part. Usually girls and guys got seperate room during initiation but in Dauntless they were all in the one. Eric, the key who had called Jane shortie earilier on was pushing around the Abnegation Transfer Tobias. Tobias was fighting back though. Something Jane thought was a foreign consept to Eric. Janet came in and told them to break it up and that theyd have plenty of time to fight it out the next day. Naturally Jane was curious as to what this ment. She knew they would probably be taught how to fight, being Dauntless and all. As she got into her bed another girl called Georgina approached her. " i just wanted to say you were right before, about standing up to Mark, we were all thinking it you were just the only one who had the guts to say it" she said with a smile. "Thanks" Jane replied happy that people didnt hate her after speaking up. However then Eric cut it. " yeah right smart mouth Candors just can't seem to keep their mouths shut most of the time" . Jane glared at him " At least i had the guts to be the second person to jump, when did you jump again because if i can remember correctly you were definetely one of the last 3". Eric glared back at jane with a menacing look "you watch yourself Jane Widley, you dont wanna get on my bad side". Jane wasnt scared. She had dealt with versions of Eric before, he was a classic bully and attention seaker. She would forget about his threat.

The next morning they were taken to the training room to learn combat skills and fighting technics. It was to Janes horror that they were going to be engaging in actual fighting that day so she listened attentively and made sure she knew all the defence moves as she didnt think shed be the one doing much of the attacking. Mark called up the first jumper and the last jumper to fight first. It was a horrifying sight. Jane could barely keep looking as the first jumper beat the crap out of the poor transfer. It ended in a bloody mess as two Dauntless nurses escorted the transfer to the sick bay. Jane was dreading her turn. Clearly dauntless wasnt that concerned with their safety. When jane was called up she tried not to look weak. She walked confidently onto the mat and faced her opponent. ".. Immediately she began to examine the girl Gias Physical condition. She was slightly taller than Jane but a little bit plump. She didnt look like she knew any more about fighting than Jane did. Mark sounded the bell for go and they circled around each other. Each one hesitant to make the first move. Mark was getting impatient as he looked at his watch. " fight! " he yelled. Still the girls didnt engage in anything more then small punches. Then mark seemed to have had an idea and a sickening grin spread accross his face " How about whoever loses only gets half their rations for the weak and if both of you continue to not fight properly you are both refused all your rations. Jane didnt like the sound of that. She needed her rations to give her the strength she needed to pass initiation. And so she took the first proper swing straight at Gia head. Georgina ducked shocked And stumbled slightly clearly caught off guard. Jane used this as her chance to take her out and dived for her legs. As she made contact with Gias legs they gave way and Gia landed on the ground with a thump. Then Gia seemed to get angry. She was daunless born and didnt want to get beaten by a meer transfer. She quickly got up and ran at Jane like a charging bull. She crashed into her and jane fell. The object of the fight was to knock the opponent out so Jane immediately shielded her head as gia kicked at it. Gia pulled back her foot again ready to give another blow but Jane rolled to the side and Gia missed. She used this as an opportunity to regain a standing position and was once again facing Gia. Gia snarled like some kind of animal while Jane decided what to do. She saw how Gias defending hand were only shielding her stomach not her head and viewed this as her weakness. Jane decided her next blow would be straight to the head. One thing Jane was was flexible. She raised her leg up and kicked Gia in the side of her head. Gia fell to the ground imediately and Jane continued kicking it until Gias moans stoped and hse was unconsious. Jane was sweating like crazy, she couldnt beleive she had actually won. Everyone was staring at her also suprised at the outcome. Mark and Janet seemed impressed and Jane was suprised to see that Eric also looked impressed. " Well done shorty" he said as Jane came off the mat and to her suprise he actually sounded sincer. "thanks" she muttered and made her way over to Georgina the girl who had spoken to her the night before.; " woh you were amazing, you do now she was dantless born and you managed to beat her, how did you do it!?" Georgina exclaimed. "i dont know i just tried to find her weakness and exploit it"Jane replied shrugging. " Georgina continued to marvel at how Jane had beaten Gia until her turn came. Unfortunetely she was beaten, badly however she did not have to be raced to hospital like the first boy. She was against Eric and he had not gone easy on her. She wouldnt shut up about how much she hated him then for the rest of the day. At lunch time Jane and Georgina sat at a table with the other transfers and Jane actually managed to make a few more friends. A boy called Andrew who had tranfered from Amity of all factions and a girl called Hagar who had came from Erudite. They had great fun talkin gabout their previous factions and initiation with each other and once they had finished their meal they all decided to go and get tatoos. Something every Dauntless initiate did actually,. Its was a kind of and unspoken conplusery thing to do. If your Dauntless you have tatoos and that kinda it really. Jane decided on a tatoo of an owl on her arm simply because it was pretty and then a black and white star on her waste. Something more private as it reminded her of her previous faction Candor. After that they all went to the pit to hang out. Haga started going on about the technicality behind tatoos and how they are actually applied, an Erudite trait while Andrew tried to flirt with Georgina. Something that clearly wasnt working as Georgie was not interested. Jane found herself lost not knowing what to do with herself so she began talking to Tobias Eaton the Abnegation transfer. He wasnt overly friendly but he was still someone to talk to. Eric noticed them and made it his business to come up and agrivate them. "ooh Tobias has found himself a girl Friend" he then turned to Jane " trust me shorty hes not worth it". " Why, you jealous" Tobias replied with a smirk. " of jane! " Eric remarked " as if!". Jane looked at him pretending to be hurt " aw Eric you broke my heart" she said sarcastically. Tobias laughed and Eric glared at him then walked away without another word. " he so loves you" tobias exclaimed turning to Jane. Jane burst out laughing " sure he does" she said through her laughter. Georgina came running past and pulled Jane with her. " Jane " she said frantically. " what is it whats wrong" jane said worried. " Andrews asked me on a date and i dont wanna go!" she cried. Jane couldnt help but let out a laugh. Georgina really looked like the world was about to end " why not" Jane said, hes not that bad you looking and he seems like a nice guy". " im just not ready for a relationship" Georgie explained with a moan. Jane sighed " well just tell him you dont want to go" she suggested. "no can do i already said that me and you were going to go shopping". " i hate shopping" Jane protested. Which she did. Back home all she could buy was black and white and here all she could buy was black and red, there was no point buying new things. " thats okay we dont have to actually go but if he asked just say were going" Georgina cried. " But thats lying" Jane pointed out. " So , your not in candor anymore you can tell a little white lie to spare a guys feelings getting hurt. Jane than realised she was right. She wasnt in candor anymore and she didnt have to feel guilty telling a small white lie anymore. " okay" she agreed with a smile. To her this was like a milestone. A break away from Candor and an entrance into dauntless life adn she couldnt help but smile at that.

The next day was shooting practice. No one had had much experience with this as Dauntless born werent even allowed to handle a gun before initiation. They had added that rule 4 years back when a 10 year old accidently shot their mother, lovely. Jane was suprised she was actually quite good at this, just as she was suprised she was good at fighting aswell. She took five shots and managed 2 bulls eyes. All the other shots were still close to the middle of the target. Eric was beside her a wasnt exactly having as much luck. He hadnt even hit the bulls eye once and most of his shots were on the outer ring. " what are you looking at shortie" he said when he caught Jane observing him. " Try aim slightly above the target, your gun slips downwards when you pull the trigger" Jane suggested. Eric seemed annoyed that Jane was helping him but nonetheless did what she said . He aimed slightly above the bulls eye and ended up actaully getting it. He stared at the target it disbeleif and then at jane. "Your welcome" Jane said with a smile and to her suprise he actually smiled back. Maybe Eric wasnt all that bad. Janet came along and complimented Jane on her shooting. Although it was just a meer compliment getting one from the instructor was extremely rewarding and Jane couldnt help but take pride in her progress so far.

Later that day they looked at the score board. The initiated below the red line were the ones who would be cut if their progress didnt improve by the end of the weak. Jane was releived to see that her name was above the red line, in fact she was coming in 6th place something she never anticipated. Eric was right up there in second and Andrew was actually one behind him. Andrew being from a peace loving faction had managed to beat a Dauntless born initiate in the fighting just like jane however Andrews apponent was much more accomplished than Janes who was kind of the lowest of the Dauntless born. Still it had earned her some street cred. People liked her and even Eric grew to like her. What was disappointing however was that Georgina was below the red line and she had a long way to go if she wanted to catch up. She had been beaten in her first fight and failed the shooting practise big time not even managing to hit the target. " Im never going to catch up" she protested to Jane " its too late". " dont be stupid" jane said " theres still a whole weak left and you never no you might find your talent still ". However Jane wasnt so sure that was the case. It was true georgina didnt really have much of a chance at catching up. She was not fit for dauntless and was not in good shape either. Something that was quite important if you wanted to be dauntless. Jane had noticed over the past few days her stomach leg and arm muscles tightning and it was really helping her keep up with everyone else.

The rest of the weak seemed to go by quite quickly. They had trained hard and it was the last day before the first few people were cut. Jane was still in 6th place but if she wanted to stay there she had to do well in her next fight which was that day. She had been building up her muscles the whole weak and practising her fighting technics learning that in actual fact she was an attacker not a defender. She was slick and fast and very good at analysing her attacker. When Mark called her up onto the mat she was confident. Not because she thought she would win but because she knew more now and she knew that attacking was her specialty. Her apponent was Andrew to her dismay. Andrew was still in third place and was very skilled in combat she had come to realise despite his former faction. " no hard feeling" he said with a smile as they faced each other " agreed" Jane replied not wanting to ruin their frendship either. She took up her position as Mark sounded the bell. Immediately she went in for attack. She took a swing to Andrews stomach but Andrew grabed her arm and twisted it sended a jab of pain up her whole arm. He grabed her other arm and pulled them both behind her back. He had her stuck holding her. She lifted up her leg and jabed it down on his foot. He let out a yelp ant let go of one of her arms. She spun round ignoring she pain in the arm he was still holding and swung at his head. Her fist collided with his skull and he fell to the ground. As soon as he was down he moved to get up again rolling to the side. They were facing each other again. Janes arm was throbbing and she was hesitant to attack first this time. Andrew look the same but eventually charged at her. He took a swing with his fist at her head and she ducked. Causing him to spin around. She then swopped her leg under his feet causing him to fall to the ground with a crash. She motioned to punch him in his head but he grabed her wrist and pulled her down, She landed down on the floor next to him and immediately he was on her , he had his legs on her arms pinning them to the floor as he pulled his fist back and then collided it with her head. The room began to spin, she say Andrews apologetic eyes and then went unconsious.

Jane woke up around half and hour later. Andrew and Georgina were around her. She sat up holdng her head which was extremely sore. " im so sorry Jane" Andrew said as he helped her to her feet " its ok Andrew, remember no hard feeling right" Jane replied as she tried to stiffle a grin but even her face muscles hurt. Then hagar came running over " they put the score board up! " she cried " hurry lets go!" . Then all ran to the score board , jane dreading where her place was. To her releif she placed 9th, she was still in. Hagar and Andrew were also above the line Andrew in forth place and Hagar in 10th. She searched frantically for Georginas name. It was below the line. Geogrina let out a sob, it was faint but Jane still heard it. " Im so sorry Georgina" Jane said trying to comfort her but deep down Jane knew it was probably for the best. The fact that Georgina was crying right now peoved that. A dauntless would never cry in public. To them it was considered a sign of weakness. Jane went back to the bedrooms with Georgina and helped her pack her things. She couldnt help feeling sad for herself at the same time. Georgina was her closest friend in this new life she had and now she was going. They huged and said goodbye as Georgina headed off with the other initates who didnt make it. Hagar and Andrew were upset aswell, especially Andrew who had had a growing crush on Georgina since day one of initiating. " Good ridance" Eric said as he came up next to Jane. She scowled at him " why do you always have to be so insensitive" she asked him. " Think about it like this shorty, now they know where they belong, they obvioulsy werent cut out for Dauntless so their lives would have been miserable if they would have stayed, it would only be a matter of time before they realised that and quit themselves". Jane had never thought about it like that " i guess your right" she admitted reluctantly. " im always right shorty" he said smirking. " stop calling me shorty" she protested. " sorry...shorty" he replied. They started laughing and for a minute it almost seemed like they were...friends.

The next day Mark and Janet introduced the next phase of their training. Mental. Although Jane had done ok in the first stage she wasnt sure the second would be so easy. They had to face their fears. Not in real life but in their heads. Mark would hook their heads up to some kind of computer and would be able to see inside their minds as they struggled to overcome their fears. Jane didnt even know what her fears were. She didnt really think about that stuff. In candor everything had been so ordered and black and white you really didnt have anything to fear. One by one each initiate went into the room for their "examination" and almost all of them came back out looking like they had just gone to war. When Janes turn came, she couldnt say that she wasnt nervous. Mark sat her down on a dentist type chair and hooked some wires up to her head. "you will be given a series of different fears, it could be a large number, it could be a small , it differs from every person but the object is to overcome each fear in a reasonable amount of time got it? " Jane nodded not sure if she really did get it. Mark pressed a few buttons on his computer while she had to drink some coloured liquid which would send her into a sedated state. After a couple minutes she began to fall very sleepy and drifted off.

Jane was in a big room. It was compltetely empty. The walls and ceiling were white, so was the floor. Jane had to squint, the colour was overbearing. She heard a loud band and jumped. She then saw a shadow on the white wall. And another shadow on the ceiling. Shadows on white walls? All of a sudden the walls began to turn dark and the shadows grew bigger. They seemed to multiply and grow spreading themselves accross the wall. Then the walls strted to move inwards closing in on Jane. The shadows began to peel themselves off the wall and reach towards Jane as the walls continued to close. Jane started to freak out. She did not want to be squished by these walls or snatched by these shadows. One of the shadows made a grab at her and caught her, not letting her move. She noticed a ladder in the left hand corner of the room and then she recognised the ceiling was gone. She could climb up before the walls squished her but the Shadow was holding her and no matter how much squirming she did he wouldnt let go. Then she understood something. It was a shadow how was it even touching her. She stoped quirming and stood very still and sliped through the arms of the shadow. The more you squirmed the more they held on. She made a run for the ladder and began climbing. The walls were only a few metres from closing in on her completely. She climbed as fast as she could reaching the top just as the walls closed. She looked at where she was now. It wasnt a room, it was a house. A wooden house that she didnt recognise. She smelt burning and saw smoke, then fire, It was catching on each object in the house coming towards her. She ran for the door but it was locked. She tried to beat it down with a chair but it wasnt budging. The fire was getting closer to her. She noticed a door on the other side of the room. It was agar but she Jane thought it was impossible to reach it. You would have to go through the flames. That was it, through the flames. She had to face her fear. She grabs a blanket that was on the sofa and positioned in in frount of her face and body. She ran , through the flames, she could feel the burning through the blanket but then it stoped. She wasnt in the fire house anymore. Jane found herself in the training room for fighting. She was on the mat and her apponent was Eric. " If you lose, you can say goodbye to Dauntless" Janet said in the corner with a smirk. Eric charged at Jane and knocked her to the ground. She tried to get up but couldnt, he was too strong. Unaturally strong. Not human like. Jane looked at his face but it wasnt Eric anymore. It was some kind of wolf. It snashed and snarled her teath at her probably about to bite her face off _, face your fears_ she was reminded. Slowly she put her hand out and began to stroke the wolf. The teath snashing had stoped and he was calm, he rolled over on his back clearly wanting her to give him a belly rub, she stroked him and started laughing

Jane woke up breathless and sweating in the fear room. Mark sat opposite her. " Howd i do?" she said through breaths. "Not bad" he replied " you were in the big room for longer then is required but over all you were fine, you finished it in 6 minutes". "7 minutes!" Jane exclaimed, "it felt like a few hours". "Time perseption is different when your sedated, it seemed longer" Mark replied leading her out of the room. Everyone looked at her as she came out. Hagar immediately asked her how it went. "Fine" jane replied nonchalontly . Hagar stared at her. "What is it?" Jane asked. " You think _that_ was fine" Andrew remarked stunned. "Told you" Eric cut in making his way into the room for his turn, he turned back before he went in " Shes one tough little shorty" .

It took awhile before everyone went through their fears. Most took around 10 or 11 minutes but what was most shocking was Tobias' turn. He only took 2 minutes. Rumour was he only got four fears. Jane was envious as she ran through all her fears in her head, _confinment, shadows,fire, getting kicked out of dauntless, Eric (kinda), wolves._ She knew why she was slightly scared of big wolf dogs. When she was 6 she started to read a kind of nature magazine in school she had found on one of the erudite kids desks. It was the first time she had seen even pictures of animals. When it came to the wolf there was something about it that just freaked her out a bit. Something evil. Well in her 6 year old mind something evil. Guess it had just stuck with her since then.

Later that evening Hagar, Andrew and Jane decided to go rock climbing in the chasm. The walls stretched extremely high and there were no harnesses. Jane found that she was good at it. Probably because she was light so her arms didnt need to work as hard. During Andrews turn Hagar began to talk to Jane. "So, Eric huh?" she said smirking. "what about him" Jane replied slightly annoyed. Hagar looked at her in disbeleif " you like him duhh, and he likes you by the looks of it". Jane started laughing, that was impossible. Eric had been flirting with her slightly but it was just to wind her up. Eric certainly did not like her, Eric didnt like anyone. "Trust me, i do NOT like Eric" jane replied. " i should hope not" hagars tone suddenly changed " because Erics evil, he pushes people around just to get what he wants and then doesnt take responsibility for it". "hey, hes not all bad!" Jane found herself saying it before she could stop herself and at that stage Andrew had finished climbing. Both Andrew and Hagar were looking at her with disapointed looks on their face. The kind of looks parents have when their childs done something bold. Janes face flushed. She couldnt just stand there and let Hagar insult Eric like that. "i i its just that i dont think its fair for you to say that about Eric when you dont even really know him" Jane stammered. "And you do?!" Andrew exclaimed. There was a sever awkward silence and Jane could tell that she had put her foot in it. " em weve gotta go Jane, talk to you later" Hagar said and she and Andrew began to walk out of the chasm. Jane than spotted Eric at the other side of the chasm bullying Tobias again. Tobias was trying to ignore Eric but he kept persisting him. Jane felt ashamed for defending him. But she had seen a glimpse of another side in him the weak before and she didnt want to believe that every single bone in his body was spiteful. She decided to forget about the previous incident with Hagar and Andrew and go climbing. She began climbing the wall her hands gripping the big rocks and her feet finding the most stable foot holes. She was suprised after a few minutes at how high up she was. She was pretty close to the top but was losing her grip. Her knuckles were turning red and finding it hard to hold onto the one rock . She started freaking out , she had lost her footing and was now holding on with her arms on one rock. Jane felt as if her arms were going to be pulled out of their sockets. Then she fell. She let out a scream as she fell down through the air.

She landed with a thump. But not on the ground. Someone had caught her. She looked up and saw the face. It was Eric. All the people in the chasm were staring at her sniggering. Eric put her back on the ground. "are you crazy why dyu climb so high idiot" he yelled. "i ii i just wanted to get to the top" Jane stammered regaining her feet. "Why cant you think for once" Eric said and stormed off. Jane followed him out of the chasm"wait!" she yelled after him. "what!?" he snaped as he turned around to face her. Jane wondered why he was so angry " i just wanted to say thankyou, you kinda saved me" she pointed out. Eric let out a snigger "i just didnt want you messing up the floor of the chasm, dead bodies are a bit of an eye sore" he replied and walked off but Jane wasnt letting him go that easy. She caught up with him and stood in frount of his tracks. "I dont beleive that" She remarked still standing in frount of him. "Well its true, you honestly think i give a damn about you" he said with a snap he tried to push past Jane and this time she let him. Though she knew hed probably never admit it, Eric cared. Deep down inside that heart of his he cared about what happened to her. She didnt know why since they had barely spoke but she knew that.

The next few days they just kept going through their fear landscapes, Jane felt she was getting better as each time she did it she managed to beat her timing the time before. Not everyone was improving though. Andrew, who had been good at the physical side of things was struggling with the mental and still couldnt finish his fear landscape within 9 minutes. Hagar was a little bit better finishing hers in 6 now. Jane was probably the best out of the three of them with 5 minutes but was still nowhere close to Tobias Eatons time at 3.5 minutes. He was a bit of a prodagee with only 4 fears and everyday he moved further up the score bored, he was second place to Eric. Tensions between the two of them had been escalating and Jane didnt think it would be long before one of them got hurt. Family Visiting day was coming up and Jane was getting really nervous about it. Not because she didnt think her parents would turn up, she knew they wouldnt hold her choice to become Dauntless against her but because she would have to lie to them. The training process of Dauntless initiates was secret and they were all instructed not to disclose it to their parents. The problem was Janes parents, being nosy Candors would probably ask a lot about it, and they would know she was lying.

When Friday came everyone was exited to finally see their parents, including Jane. The saying " Faction before Blood" was important to remember during the day as if you seemed like you were missing your old faction Dauntless leaders would presume you didnt have what it takes for Dauntless. When Jane saw her mother and Father she couldnt help herself , She ran over and gave them a hug. " Sweetie weve misside you" her mother said. "Your father was just saying about the time we took you to your first day of school and you cried your eyes out clinging to me, remember". "And the time she tried to climb the justice building" her father added. Jane started laughing. She had forgotten how blatently honest her parents were. "Anyway, how have you been getting on Jane, they got you working hard , oh gosh Bernard look at her tatoo!" her mother exclaimed. Jane looked down to the owl on her hip. "oh em yeah, what do you think?" she asked. "Its awful" her father said. "l like it, very you" her mother said shooting a glare at her husband. "Its ok" Jane replied " Tatoos arent for everyone, yeah ive been doing fine Mum, training tough but i can get through it". Luckily that was all she had to say on the matter because he Mother and Father were more interested in talking about what was happening in Candor, what all the neighbour were up to and how they all missed her. Jane found it refreshing to talk about things other then initiation for once. Janes parents left during the middle of the day because they had to go to a conference. Jane was partly releived because each extra minute with her parents only made her miss them more. It was when they left that she noticed Eric in the corner. Standing alone. Had no one came to see him. Although she regarded it risky she approached him. "No one come to see you?" she asked hesitantly. "what to you care" he said. Jane sighed "you cant pretend you hate everyone all the time you know" she remarked. Eric scoffed " Maybe im not pretending". Jane was so fed up of Eric being rude all the time, she was trying to be nice to him and all he did was throw it back in her face all the time. "listen to me Eric" she said seriously "i know you care ok, otherwise you wouldnt have caught me when i fell from the Chasm wall, so stop pretending that you dont give a damn about anyone but yourself and let someone in for a change". Jane expected him to through some kind of come back at her or say something sarcastic but all he did was stare at the floor. After about a minute he spoke. "Maybe i dont want to let people in, becuase im afraid il get hurt, every think of that shortie". And with that he got up and walked away leaving Jane half shocked. Whatever shed expected it was not that.

From that day on Jane was wary around Eric. She realised he was slightly more messed up than she had thought and probably quite emotionally damaged. Not that hed ever admit it. There was only a weak left before Final initiation when all initiate would have to perform their fear landscapes in frount of Dauntless officials and Jenine Mathews leader of Erudite. No one really knew why Jenine had to be there but she had been for the past few years. Jane guessed she was searching for divergents. Something that was becoming a big problem. Jane didnt really understand what divergents exactly were but she knew they werent good. "you know what i dont get" Hagar stated. "what?" Jane replied expecting yet another one of Hagars random statements. "Why do we have to do our fear landscapes in frount of so many people, i meen i dont know about you but id like to keep my fears private". Hagar was right, Jane also didnt get why so many people had to watch her accomplish her fears, " i guess they just want to evaluate us thoroughly" Jane replied. Hagar laughed at her " i always wonder why you never got aptitude for erudite with all the fancy language you use, _evaluate, thoroughly"_. She began mocking Jane and Jane immediately felt the need to defend herself. "Hey, stop, my dad was erudite before he switched to Candor alright, i got my way of speaking from him". Hagar stoped laughing, although Hagar was probably Janes closest friend after Georgina left she did have a mean streak. "whatever" Hagar said and with that she walked away leaving Jane alone once again. Sighing Jane went to the training room to brush up on her boxing. She didnt need to. She had already made it through the phisical side of initiation but there was something about working out that calmed Jane. Must have been the same for Eric too because when she entered the training room Eric was there pounding the hell out of a boxing pad. He seemed angry, not just normal Eric angry but seriously _my life sucks_ kind of angry. Janes immediate intinct was to turn around and go but something stoped her. _She felt bad for him._ Of coarse he was angry. He was practically failing his fear landscape a while everyone else was improving. Jane was sure shed regret it but she approached him. He took no notice of her and carried on boxing. She looked at him for a few moments until he stoped. " Will you help me with my fear landscape" he said breathless without looking at her. Jane smilied slightly " Only if you show me how to throw a punch like that"

She knew she shouldnt have agreed. Hagar and Andrew would kill her but while everyone else hated Eric Jane still thought there was good in him and she wasnt about to let him fail initiation because he wasnt able to conquer his fears and so that how they came to be standing in the fear landscape room both with wires attatched to their heads. Jane didnt even know if this was allowed but it had been her idea. Eric seemed slightly nervous. He was fiddling with his hands. Jane suspected he was not comfortable at the thought of revealing his fears to her. Before they took the injection Jane looked at him. "listen Eric, The aim is to calm your heart rate. Completing your fear is easy after that so relax" They took the injection and within a few minutes they were standing in what looked like the chasm except there was a women sitting on a chair in the middle of the room. She looked old enough but still beautiful. She looked a lot like Eric which made Jane guess she was some sort of relation. Then a man came out from the other side of the room with a gun and pointed it at the women. Eric immediately began to run towards the man and stop him but Jane pulled him back. "Dont do that, calm yourself and watch". Eric looked at her as if she was crazy. Jane realised what she was saying didnt really make sense but if Eric learned to calm his heart rate and just watch the women die instead of trying to stop it from happening the fear would be conquered. It took a lot out of Eric to obey her but he held back and watched. The man shot him a menacing grin and shot the women in her head, Eric gasped and Immediately the scene changed and we were in the training room. The whole initiation class was there. Mark called Eric up onto the fightin mat and Eric did as he had asked. But instead of Eric fightin another person in the room he stood face to face with an exact double of himself. The hologram took a swing at Eric and Eric ducked. Eric tried to get hold of the hologram but it was just that, a hologram and Eric couldnt touch it yet still every knock the hologram took at Eric caused him Pain. He was wrestling with himself. " calm your heart rate Eric and stop fighting!" Jane called out to him. Eric stoped and started to take deep breaths. The hologram seemed confused. Clearly Eric had never stoped fighting before. All at once the scene changed again and instead of the training room they were in Erudite. So that was where Eric came from Jane thought to herselt. Eric was sitting in a class room and there was a teacher handing out test results, Everyone else in the class seemed overjoyed with their result except Eric. He had failed whatever test it was and now the teacher was giving him abuse, "your not smart enought for Erudite" "what are you, retarded" "youll never go far in anything you do, you disgust me". Eric just sat there staring at the test. Eric was afraid of failing Jane realised. " Crush him" Jane said. And with that Eric stood up and began to fight the teacher. As soon as he had thrown the first punch the scene disintegrated. Somthing told Jane that Eric had a lot more fears than that but they were standing back in the fear landscape room. Janet was looking at them sternly "what the hell are you two doing in her!?" she shouted. Eric and Jane looked at each other trying to figure out and excuse. "Just tell her" Eric said groaning. "Well Eric just wanted to practise his fear landscape and I thought id help him out" Jane stammered. Janet didn't look impressed. "Why would you want to help him Jane, your making your way to the top of the board, Maybe you should focus on your own training" She said smugly. "Listen it was my fault" Eric cut in, " I asked her to help me, her being so could at fear landscapes and that". Janet came over and pulled off the wires attached to us. " If i ever catch you in here without an instructor again there is going to be trouble". She motioned us out of the room and locked the door. "By the way, both of you need to be in the kitchen tomorow morning , have fun cleaning dishes". She smiled smugly and walked away. Jane couldnt help giggling and Eric looked at her smiling aswell, Something Jane didnt see him do often. " Thanks for that" Jane said sarcastically. "Il make it up to you" Eric replied. "How?" Jane asked curiously.

They were on the roof of the Dauntless compound. Jane had never felt so high up in all her life. Eric had found a key for the roof top in the fear landscape room and had taken it. They were sitting side by side at the edge of the roof shoulders touching. "So whats your story" Jane asked turning to Eric. "my story?" Eric asked. "Yeah, you know, the reason your so mean all the time, what drove you to become spiteful" Jane said. "You think im spiteful?" Eric asked. He looked hurt. "not to me" Jane answered "But to everyone else. It like you blow up if someone even looks at you the wrong way". Jane knew she was probably treading on soft ground but she had to know. She had to know why Eric was so nice and kind to her but horrible to everyone else around him. Eric sighed. "You really wanna know" He asked looking her in the eyes. Jane shrugged her shoulder and motioned for him to continue. "When i was 6 my Dad died. My mum was really smart, a typical Erudite. She always knew i wasnt cut out for Erudite the same way she and my Dad were but that didnt stop her from trying to change me... She used to make me stay at home after school every day for the whole day reading text book after text book. Constantly nagging me if i couldnt remember a simple fact or understand a certain topic. All i wanted was to go and interact with other children but she never let me. I think part of her was terrified i would change faction and leave her alone when i turned 16. Probably the reason she enforced knowledge so much" he trailed off. "Im sorry you had such a hard child hood,but that still doesn't expain how you became so horrible towards others" Jane said. " I felt so stupid, illegitimate, like i wasnt worth a damn. Everyone around me had this special ability to retain information but i didnt. It made me feel powerless... I later realised i wasnt powerless. I was strong. I began bullying and hurting people as a way of feeling superior. A way of feeling better about myself" Eric said looking away from her," I thought that was the only way i could be with other people, until i met you" he looked back at her again. " Why me?" Jane asked confused. "Whats different about me that makes you act different?". "Your strength" Eric replied, "its like you don't care what anyone else thinks about you and you have a mind of your own. You would never conform to a certain way just to be accepted, and also, you noticed me. You in a way understood that i wasnt just all bad, that i was a real person". Jane felt nervous. Part of her really liked Eric, when he was this way. But the way he was discribing how he acted in Erudite, how he enjoyed hurting people, how it made him feel better. That just wasn't right. "Eric, if im going to stay being your friend, you can't keep bullying people, its wrong" Jane said. Eric looked at he in dismay " I know" He said sadly. " I just dont know if i am even capable of that". "What are you talkin about" Jane protested " Of course your capable of being a decent human being, you proved that when you saved me from the fall off the climbing wall, you are capable of caring Eric, stop being a melodramatic baby and fricking grow up already, i get you had a hard childhood, but its in the past. This is the now and you have the chance to change, the chance to make a new life". Jane got up and began to walk away. "Wait!" Eric called after her. Jane turned around and looked at him with a questioning look. " Il try, ok, il try change"he said walking closer to her until he was standing closely in front of her " But not just for me, for you". All of a sudden he kissed her. Jane was slightly taken aback but to her suprise she kissed him back. His lips were soft and her whole body was tingling. When he pulled back he smiled at her. She looked at him in shock. Now he was the one walking away. See you tomorow bright and early for dish duty. He winked at her and exited the roof top down the stairs. Jane stood frozen in place. What the hell had just happened. She put her hand to her lips not beleiving that someone had just kissed her. Part of her knew it wouldnt end well. Although Eric was willing to change he had a long way to go but Jane still couldnt help smiling. She went to sleep that night wishing she could tell someone but she knew Hagar and Andrew would kill her if they found out. They despised Eric. So did everyone else. Hopefully Eric would stay true to his word and change as soon as possible. Because Jane didnt know if she could make the relationship work otherwise.

The next was extremely tiring. It started with dish duty which Jane would've found excruciatingly boring if it weren't for Eric keeping her company. They got given out to twice for talking while washing and in the end they were both split up and put on seperate sides of the kitchen. When the 2 hours were up they were let go join initiation training again. Jane ran through her fear landscape again and was now down to 3 minutes. Tobias Eaton was finishing his in a record breaking 1.5 minutes. Hagar and Andrew said he probably had some kind of secret trick and we should all find out what what it was. I just thought he was talented. "Only three days left till final inititiation, you scared" Hagar asked her. "If i was scared i wouldnt be dauntless would i" Jane replied. They both grinned at each other. "Well im scareed" Andrew cut in. "Ive went through my fear landscape 6 times now and im still at 7 minutes". He seemed like hed given up. "Dont give up Andrew, theres still time im sure youll improve" Jane suggested. Andrew smiled at her "You can't talk, your the best out of the three of us at fear landscapes and you have been since day 1 of stage 2". "Its true" Hagar added. "We wish we were as good as you". Jane blushed. She wasnt used to getting compliments. She caught sight of Eric and smiled at him. He smiled back at her. Hagar was looking at jane accusingly. "What?" Jane asked. "Nothing" Hagar said but Jane knew she had seen. Later that day they were getting their lunch when Hagar confronted her about it. "Listen, i want you to answer me honestly, is there something going on with you and Eric". Hagar looked into her eyes waiting for the answer. If Jane was in Candor this would be a simple straight forward question. She would tell the truth even if the consequences were undesirable. But she wasnt in Candor anymore and she desperately wanted to lie. "Why would it matter if there was, hes not a monster you know" Jane replied. " Are you kidding me, hes worse, he a bully, a frickin school yard bully and a low life" Hagar argued. "Shut up! Hes not your just jealous because I actually have other friends, maybe if you stoped judging people without even knowing them you would too" Jane shouted. She then realised that a few people in the cafeteria were staring at her. "I can't beleive you, just dont ever talk to me again ok" Hagar said and with that she stomped off and sat at a table with Andrew. Jane then realised that she didnt know who to sit with. Every day she had sat with Andrew and Hagar. She then made a decision. One she probably would regret. She picked up her food tray and made her way in the direction of Erics table. He was sitting with some Dauntless born initiates. Other "Tought guys" as Jane would describe the. She sat down on the chair next to him. "Hey" she said kissing him on the lips for longer than she needed to. She was trying to get the point across to Hagar that she didnt give a damn about what she thought. Eric looked startled. "Hey " he said grinning. All the other guys at the table were giving him fist pumps and patting him on the back now. "This is Jane guys" he said introducing her to them. "Nice to meet you" a guy called Tigan said shaking he hand. He had tatoos all over one side of his face and his ears were filled up with piercings. "So where does she rank on the board" another guy asked. "Im 5th now" Jane replied. "OOH not too bad for a transfer" Tigan said. All the guys looked impressed and Eric was looking at her proudly. "You never told me you were 5th" Eric said. "I only noticed today, where are you on the board actually"Jane asked. "2nd, thanks to your training Ive really imporved on my fear landscape, im down to 5 minutes" Eric replied. "Thats great! " Jane exclaimed " I knew you could do it". Jane could already sense the change in Eric attitude. He was happy, and Jane couldnt help thinking it was because of her. He had even stoped picking on Tobias Eaton who was now coming first place. The rest of lunch was suprisingly fun. Jane enjoyed talking to Erics friends. Sure they were slightly intimidating but they were real and pretty funny. She and Eric headed up to the rooftop again . It had kind of become their special place which sounded cringy but Jane liked it. "What do you think youll do, after initiation" Jane asked Eric. "Ive been looking at Jobs in Dauntless leadership, that is if i come first which probably wont happen because of that freak Tobias" he answered. Jane didnt argue with the Tobias comment. She couldnt expect Eric to change his whole personality. "What about you" he asked her. "Well Im 5th now which means the jobs available for me are pretty average but i was thinking along the lines of soldier, I dunno i like the idea of being a protector" Jane said. "That sounds like you anyway" Eric said smiling. He put his arm around her. Something Jane was still getting used to now that they were kind of openly a couple. She leaned her head on his shoulder and closed her eyes. She felt safe. Safer then she had ever felt. There was something about being in someones arms that made you feel sheltered from the rest of the world. Jane looked over the edge of the roof. She couldnt believe she was so high up. If she had stayed in Candor she would probably never have been able to witness a few like this. "Tell me about your family" Eric said. Jane thought for a minute, "They were ok i suppose". Eric laughed "So i have to tell you my whole life story and all i get out of you is a sentence", he looked at her expectantly, Jane sighed "Well they are very open and honest, like every other candor. Theyre very loving and always been, Mums strong and persuasive , she likes to get her point across. Dads similarly opinionated but he never tries to force his opinions on anyone". "Any siblings" Eric asked. Jane took a deep breath "I had an older brother, but he died" she stated looking away. Eric moved her chin back to face him. "Im sorry, You dont have to tell me about it unless you want to" he said sympathetically. Jane was annoyed at her portrayal of weakness, she didnt want to seem like a sensitive person "No its fine, he changed faction when he was 16 to Erudite and he was doing great but one day he was found dead in his room, there was no explanation or cause of death". Jane was surprised at how casually she had said it. In fact she was surprised she had even said it at all. One of her main faults in Candor was she never answered truthfully after her brothers death. People would ask her how she was coping and she would lie and say she was fine. That was the main reason she found out she wasn't cut out for Candor. "Not knowing is the worst part" Eric said staring out over the roof. Eric had experienced death too, with his father which made Jane feel comforted in some way. He knew how she felt. "So, you ready for final testing tomorrow?" Jane asked trying to change the morbid subject. "Well if Im not its too late to do anything about it now is it" Eric grinned, "Just try think about something else when your in there, itll help you calm yourself, something you like" Jane suggested. "Il think about you then" Eric said smiling. Jane felt that tingly feeling again. The more time she spent with Eric the closer she became to him. "Thanks" Jane said grinning. Eric leaned in and kissed her on the lips. Part of her was scared that she was growing to attached to Eric, but right there on the roof made her feel like she and Eric were the only people in the whole city, isolated from the harsh reality of the rest of the world until Eric spoke "Jane?". "yeah " she replied with her eyes closed. " I think i love you" he whispered. Jane was so tired but she still heard him before she nodded off smiling in his arms. Eric had said something he probably thought hed never say. He had let someone in.. Jane.

The Final test

Janes palms were sweating. She was nervous, but she wasnt scared. She had gone through her fear landscape many times in training but this was the final test. Although she was in a high enough position on the score board she was wary not to let it make her cocky. She knew full well that there was still a danger she wouldnt make the cut for Dauntless if she didnt do well in her fear landscape. In front of the Dauntless leaders. Eric had wished her luck before the test. His new found nice attitude was still an aspect of his character Jane was getting used to but she was enjoying seeing the other side of him that made her like him in the first place a lot more. Tobias had just come out of his fear landscape earning a massive applause from everyone in the room. Something that was to be expected. He truly was a prodigy. "Jane Wedney" Mark called out. Jane made her way over to the Dentist chair type thing and Mark hooked her up to his computer. "Good luck" He said as he gave her the injection. It only took a few minutes until Jane became detached from physical consciousness.

There she was in the white room again. The shadows began to appear as the walls started to close in on her. When the first shadow grabed and caught her she didnt worry. She didnt even move. She let the shadow hold onto her until it gave up dropping her to the ground. She immediately ran to the corner of the room where the ladder was yet again and began to climb it. She had completed the task so fast the walls werent even close to fully closing in and before she knew it she was in the little wooden fire hut. Knowing what was going to happen made Jane prepared. She picked up the blanket from the couch before she even smelt the smoke. Again, the fire had blocked the door at the other side of the house. Her escape root. However without delay she put the blanket up as protection and charged through the fire making it out the door. She was surprised at how easy everything was going. Next was the training room. Eric was still her opponent, that hadn't changed but recent circumstances had slightly altered this part of her fear landscape. Eric wouldnt fight her. He was standing at the other side of the mat completely still. "Come on fight!" Janet yelled at Jane. Jane knew what she had to do. She had to beat up a defenceless refusing to fight Eric. Eric looked at her pleadingly. His eyes looked desperate. Jane ignored her feeling for the hologram because thats what it was. A figment of her imagination. She ran at him punching his face. She kicked him in his stomach and he doubled over groaning yet still wouldnt fight back. Jane didnt give up though, she kicked at hit and punched until Eric was covered in blood unconscious. Jane was breathless. It wasn't real but modern technology made it feel like it was. She was relieved when the scene changed and she was standing at the top of the chasm looking down at the stream of water. She heard growling at turned to face whatever the threat was. A wolf. It was similar to the ones she had scene when practising her fear landscape but much bigger,nastier..scarier. It growled at her again and began to walk slowly towards her. If he continued walking he would end up pushing Jane off the edge of the chasm. She needed to think...fast. She noticed a lose bar in the badly made fence around the chasm and pulled it out of its place. She began to belt the wolf with the bar as hard as she good. All of a sudden the wolf disappeared and in its place stood a boy. Janes eyes widened in disbeleif. It was her brother . "Isaac?" Jane exclaimed. "Its me sis" he said in his deep sounding voice. Tears were streaming down Janes face as she noticed the gun in her hand. "Kill me" Isaac said his voice now sounding menacing, like it was someone else speaking through him. Janes hand shook as she held up the gun pointing it at Isaacs head. She pulled the trigger and the scene disintegrated. She sat up in the dentist chair. The Dauntless leaders were nodding their heads in approval. Despite the newfound extra fears she had completed her fear landscape in only 3 minutes.

Later that day after everyone had completed final initiation Jane went to find Hagar and Andrew. She hadn't left things on good terms with them and she wanted to regain their friendship. As much as she loved spending time with Eric and his friends she needed some of her own too and she missed her two friends profusely. She wasnt surprised when she found them at the tatoo parlour. Andrew was picking some tatoo that spelt out courage in some ancient gaelic language. When the noticed Jane they stoped talking. "Hey" she said quietly trying to avoid eye contact. She didnt like awkward situations. "come to apologize" Hagar said smirking. "It better be good" Andrew said folding his arms. "Im sorry guys, look Hagar I said some pretty crap things to you that you didn't deserve. I know you were only looking out for me. But im not sorry for everything about Eric because honestly I know theres good in him and he has agreed to change". Hagar and Andrew just looked at her for a few seconds. "Well i guess that will do" Hagar said smiling. Jane smiled back and so did Andrew. She had got her friends back. "Guys we better go find out our final results" Andrew said checking the time. They all headed down to the pit where there was a giant screen up on the wall and a speaker at the front. Almost all of Dauntless were there ready to to witness the transition of initiate to a fully Dauntless member. The speaker went on for a while about the history of Daunltess members and how one day one of the initiates there today may become a great leader and then he began to call out the names as a score board appeared on the screen. In first place was Four, aka Tobias Eaton, Coming in close second was Eric which must have ment he did well in his fear landscape. Jane hadnt spoken to him since. In third place was Gia Menzal, a dauntless born. Jane was ecstatic to find out she had received 4th place. Luckily Hagar and Andrew had made the cut. Andrew was the last person to make the cut actually . The pit erupted in cheers and Jane found a load of people were patting her on the back and congratulating her. She began to make her way through the crowed to find Eric and when she did she threw her arms around him. "Congratulations" She said smiling. "Ditto" he said back to her grinning . Jane felt amazing. She was officially a true Dauntless member and and received a placing in the higher half of the list which ment she had quite a few good job opportunities.

There was a party later that evening but neither Jane nor Eric were much interested in going to it so they both headed up to the rooftop. Their unofficial special place. As cringy as that sounded. As they sat on the rooftop Jane thought about how much her life had changed. Right now she was in a good place and with Eric by her side she felt unstoppable. "You know you stoped calling me shortie" She pointed out to him. "Oh man, why didnt you remind me" he said laughing. Jane started to laugh aswell. "We should probably head down to the party now" he said in dismay. "Guess so" Jane relied equally as unenthusiastic. She felt she could stay on the roofstop forever. Eric stood up and began to walk towards the exit. Jane sighed as she stood up and prepared to the same but as she turned around she missed her footing. Eric turned around and gasped as he witnessed her fall from the rooftop. He tried to run and grab her but it was too late. Jane plummeted from the roof towards the ground knowing there was nothing she could do. As she experienced her last few moments of falling she had one though " _see you soon Isaac"._

Eric sat in his room alone. He was right back to where he had been before. He had no one and no one cared about him. Janes two friends Hagar and Andrew had come to his room offering there "sympathys". Trying to talk to him. He had lost it. Attacked them both. Floored Andrew and Punched Hagar in the jaw. There had been a funeral. A sad excuse for a Dauntless funeral. In dauntless death was usually from the deceased having been in a heroic accident. There was nothing Heroic about falling off a roof. Nothing heroic about losing your footing. It hadnt ment to happen. Jane hadnt ment to die. She was just at the beginning of her new life and it had been taken from her. Eric had never known how to grieve properly. When his dad had died he had resorted to violence and now that Jane was gone he would do the same. Eric now realised something. It didnt matter how much he opened up to someone, how much he tried to change. If he ended up caring for them he would end up getting hurt so he made a decision. From that day forward To never let someone touch his heart again. To never let someone in. Eric made the decision to stop caring.


End file.
